memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update
|production = 2224 |published = |pages = 80 |year = 2286 |ISBN = 1555600026 }} Role-playing game source book about Star Trek IV. Summary ;From the book jacket :All is not well on Terra… ::Admiral Kirk and the crew of the are ''en route to Terra to face court martial proceedings for their actions in . The Klingons are demanding custody of Kirk for his part in Genesis while the Genesis controversy rages unabated. And an even more catastrophic danger has materialized to threaten the very existence of Terra.'' ::The ''Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update contains all the information needed to bring your campaign up to date. It discusses the opinions of the Klingons, Romulans, and different factions within the Federation regarding Genesis and contains essays about Operation Armageddon, a Star Fleet computer simulation detailing war between the Federation and the Klingon and Romulan Empires. Sections describe what can be done to prevent the unauthorized use of starships and what sort of military justice the Enterprise crew will face when they return to Terra.'' :The races of the Federation… ::Also included is a 16-page color section illustrating some of the new aliens seen in . Along with each illustration is a description of the creatures as well as notes on their civilization and history. Contents * Earth Spacedock's security * The politics of Genesis * Timeline update * Federation members *Introduction *The State of the Federation *The Politics of Genesis *Planetary Rights *Operation Armageddon *Security Procedures *Star Fleet Military Justice *Timeline *Portraits of Alien Races *Alien Races Background information *According to some web sources, http://tinyurl.com/nl75dm http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=3;t=001631;p=2 the aliens introduced in Star Trek IV had names assigned by the makeup department production staff; for example, the Efrosians were named for Paramount Pictures's Mel Efros. FASA adapted these canon names for this work. *A follow-up book, the Star Trek V Sourcebook Update, was announced by FASA but never released. Credits * Editor-in-chief: L. Ross Babcock III * Senior Editor: Donna Ippolito * Layout and typesetting: Tara Gallagher * Paste-Up: Dana Knutson & Todd F. Marsh References Federation members For each of the fourteen aliens showcased in Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update, a table of game statistics is given, along with some background information, including the indigenous and "Terran" names for the homeworlds. The gallery below gives a visual overview of the aliens referenced. File:Xelatians.jpg|Xelatians Xelata Tau 56 III File:Arkenite.jpg|Arkenites Arken II File:Tellarite council member 1, TVH.jpg|Tellarites Tellar 61 Cygni V File:Aammazaran.jpg|Zaranites Zaran II Byrdica II File:Ariolo.jpg|Ariolo Fillandia Bartz' Star I File:Andorian_admiral_2286.jpg|Andorians Andor Epsilon Indi VIII File:Saratoga helmsman, 2286.jpg|Efrosians Efros Flarset IV File:Caitian-brown.jpg|Caitians Cait Caitia IV File:Arcadian.jpg|Arcadians Arcadia Vellun Gamma V File:Arex.jpg|Edoans1 Edo Epsilon Minora III File:Vulcan fed councilor 1.jpg|Vulcans 40 Eridani III File:Bzzit Khaht puppet.jpg|Bzzit Khaht Althos IV Nakagima 62B IV File:Kasheeta.jpg|Kasheeta Kashet Isis Kash II File:Deltan ambassador 1, 2286.jpg|Deltans Delta IV Delta Principus IV File:Zefram Cochrane, 2267.jpg|Alpha Centaurans1 Alpha Centauri Al Rijil VII # The Edoans and Alpha Centaurans were not actually seen in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, yet they did appear in the sourcebook. Category:Role-playing games